The present invention relates to improvements in an aircraft pallet related to overhanging load. An aircraft pallet within the context of this invention is to refer, for example, to a standard pallet plate of 8.times.10.5 feet which is about 2,400.times.3,200 millimeters, in accordance with ISO standards. Such a pallet has edges which have a track defined by a groove with flanges of corrugated contour, i.e. alternating slots and lips.
It is known to use such pallets for loading air cargo having an elevation and contour which is larger than the pallet. Handling of such a pallet on roller tracks and particularly controlling its movement in a freight terminal via a central control is rather complicated. The control of the pallet movement is made difficult by the fact that the pallets change directions, and maneuvering them through the terminal with overhanging load requires the detection of such overhang. The known structure here includes a raster like array of horizontal and vertical light barriers which ascertain the extent of the projection of the cargo. It was found to be particularly difficult to detect, for example, laterally or vertically extending rods or other thin, and possibly pointed objects.